Redesigning
Redesigning is the process in Candy Crush Saga in which the game developers, King, change a level or an in game element in the level. Redesigning can be differentiated into two categories: Nerfing and Buffing. Further forms of redesigning include Reverting and Correcting. *''Nerfing'' is a community name given to the process by which the game developers make a level or an in-game element easier or less powerful. *''Buffing, on the other hand, is a common term to describe a level or an in-game element being made more difficult or powerful. *Reverting'' is to revert a level to a previous design. *''Correcting'' is to correct unintended mistakes or inconsistencies in a board layout. This could include correcting tiles to maintain symmetry in a symmetrical board or board section, or to repair glitches, erroneously copied, and impossible levels. Every now and then, when too many people complain that a level is too difficult and many players reach the level and quit, King will redesign the level to make it a little easier, or a lot easier in some cases and vice versa when buffing. Nowadays, buffing is much common, particularly when new levels were released. [[Redesigning/Current|'See a list of the most recently redesigned levels.']] Common ways of redesigning levels *'Adjusting moves' - most of the time, more moves are given to complete the level. Level is an example - the moves were raised from 45 to 50. This can also come in the form of giving bombs more moves before exploding. The bombs in were increased from 10 moves to 15. On the other hand, moves are reduced to complete the level, like in , which had 75 moves but now has 45 moves. **Exceptional cases occurred in and ; they were nerfed by reducing the number of moves (from 35 to 25, and 90 to 17, respectively). *'Adjusting the target score' - they were done if the target score is too difficult to reach. Levels , , , and are good examples. On the other hand, the target score can also be increased if it is too easy to reach. **Nowadays, this is rarely the case anymore, as when you complete the task, you will automatically complete the level. Obviously, the only exception are moves levels. *'Adjusting the objective' - This includes jellies, ingredients, and orders. **'Jellies are removed from jelly levels'. This can either be reducing double jellies to single jellies ( ) or removing jellies completely. In some cases, the reverse can occur. **'More ingredients are added.' is an example; adding one more hazelnut to collect. **'Changing orders.' Most of the time, levels were redesigned to have less orders. These include , , , , and . The list goes on and on. *'Adjusting blockers' - a very common type of redesign. Typically this involves taking layers off icing or removing icing completely. Other blockers can be removed from levels as well. is a good example - many layers were taken off the icing and others removed. 's nerf removed the liquorice swirls. On the other hand, , being a famous "level of sixes", has chocolate spawners added. **This may overlap with "adjusting the order", if said order requires blockers. One example is , whose order is changed from chocolate to liquorice swirls ***Eventually, numerous levels were redesigned to unofficially introduce blockers in the game. *'Changing colours' - a very powerful redesign. This usually involves dropping a six-colour level to five colours, or a five-colour level to four colours. As this makes such a difference, this is usually balanced out by lowering the moves and/or adding blockers, but it still makes the level easier. Levels , , , , , and are good examples of this type of redesign. Some levels like removed a colour but added more moves. **On the other hand, some levels such as level 629, 649, 686, 688, and 691 have an additional colour. *'Changing structure of board' - sometimes a level is redesigned to an easier, or a more difficult fashion. Redesigning can also involve moving components of the level around. 347 is an example. **An odd example is an HTML5 variation of 1535. Upon release, this level was impossible due to ingredient spawning at wrong place. After correction, there was a new candy cannon indicating the correct spawning location. *'Changing stability of moon scale', before Dreamworld was removed. Examples include 123, 202 and 382. *'Changing moon struck pattern', by modifying the charge moves and/or duration, before Dreamworld was removed. See below table for examples. *'Changing time' - to time more or less. Levels and are examples. Nowadays, this only applies in Flash. *'Changing type of level' - a rare form of redesigning usually due to duplicate levels and few exceptional cases. Changing type of level by changing from this type of level to that type of level. **The exceptional example is , being an almost impossible candy order level until redesigned into a jelly level. Additionally, the original design receives a typical major nerf as aforementioned, but reassigned to level 1317. Thus, 1180 concurrently has two nerfed versions. **Another example is , which had four different level versions, an unreleased jelly level, and two former split versions, a timed level, a candy order level on HTML5, and a moves level. **Most time levels has been converted to Moves levels, although a few levels has been changed to different level types such as . *'Complete redesign' - by far the rarest form of nerf in the game. An entirely new board blueprint has been established for this level, replacing the old one such that the new version is much easier. is an example of a level which has undergone a complete redesign for this level number, yet undergone a nerf reassigned to level 1317. It happened frequently on later levels. Levels and are also good examples. Jelly Fish Redesign Other elements have been redesigned besides levels. The most notable case is the jelly fish from the Sugar Crush of jelly levels on Flash. The fish used to give 1020 points each, but after the redesign, only a few fish give 1020 points, the rest giving none. A possible reason is that special candies are easier to be created, the difficulty associated with many jelly levels, and due to the high score value of jellies. Nevertheless, this was resented by many players. Eventually, with the release of Fungi Forest, jelly fish give off 1020 points again. This redesign wasn't applied on HTML5. Toffee Tornado Nerfs Toffee tornadoes used to be introduced in the 29th episode, Soda Swamp. They were despised by many players. # Initial behavior: There was no way of removing them. # First redesign after Rainbow Runway was released: If a special candy hit a tornado, it will disappear for 5 moves. # Second redesign after Fizzy Falls and Candy Kaiju were released: If a special candy hits a tornado, it will disappear for the rest of the level. # Third redesign circa release of Eggnog Emporium: They only move every 2 moves, and the crack they left disappears immediately. This means they can only block a total of one tile, and at the same time much easier to be removed. # When Hoax Hollow was released, all tornadoes were removed. They were replaced by other blockers, and caused the unofficial release of many later-game elements, such as popcorn. Owing to its hatred by many players, it accounts for the rarity of the tornado. This blocker was finally removed on October 28, 2015. List of notable redesigned Reality levels This list is currently incomplete. Update it to include current levels. List of redesigned Dreamworld levels Please note that now Toffee Tornadoes and Dreamworld are removed. Trivia *Nerfing upsets a lot of players, specifically those that completed the level when it was still hard. Reality level 735 is a good example. *Level redesigning usually occurs at the same time as an episode is released. However, some levels could also be reverted to their previous versions. *Sometimes levels go through multiple redesigns, usually being nerfs. *Level 425 has the most redesigns, with a whopping seven times. Including mechanic changes and minor adjustments, it has been redesigned nine times! **Levels 147 and 699, being redesigned five times, are the levels with the second most redesigns. *Levels 65, 147, 213, 311, 350, 677, 1180, 276 DW, and 383 DW were all considered the absolute hardest levels of the game before they all got redesigned. *Levels 147, 382, and 500 are the levels where both the Reality and Dreamworld versions are nerfed. *Dreamworld levels 125 and 455 are the only Dreamworld levels which has a colour removed when the level are redesigned. *Level 910 is the only level which has the three star target score decreased while everything else is unchanged. *On May 28, 2014, there was one of the biggest nerf in Candy Crush Saga history. Six Reality levels were nerfed, all of which were the hardest and most complained about levels in the game. The levels included, 323, 350, 421, 425, 461, and 500. Reality Level 181 has also been nerfed. **On, October 28, 2015, there was also another big redesign, as all levels with toffee tornadoes were redesigned, and all the toffee tornadoes were removed. ***This also results in the unofficial reintroduction of many later-game elements (including those which otherwise will never appear on Dreamworld), such as popcorn and UFOs. ***Then, on April 20, 2016, the colour bomb + wrapped candy combination have been changed as same as and . It made level 467 harder and levels with requiring a lot of wrapped candies like level 347 easier. *On August 6, 2014, 10 levels in the once ridiculously easy episodes Cereal Sea and Taffy Tropics were buffed. The only other level that had been buffed before it was nerfed was level 1. This does not account for two levels that were duplicates of other levels (fixed on July 30 along with the redesign of level 608. The changes to level 608 made it easier to pass as most players fail due to not reaching the one star target score). Category:Levels Category:Lists Category:Redesigned levels